Doreen Green (Earth-616)
The Slayer of All That Breathes | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Ally of the New Avengers; formerly (Wisconsin team) | Relatives = Maureen Green (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Empire State University, New York City; formerly Avengers Mansion, New York City; Great Lakes | Gender = Female | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 100 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Three foot tail | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Nanny, First-Year Computer Science Student, Adventurer | Education = College | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles | Creators = Will Murray; Steve Ditko | First = Marvel Super-Heroes Vol 2 8 | HistoryText = Origin Doreen Green was born a mutant with squirrel-like attributes. With her new powers she wished to be a superheroine under the name of Squirrel Girl. She ambushed Iron Man in a forest and hoped to impress the veteran hero, wishing him to take her under his wing as his sidekick. Unimpressed, Iron Man politely declined, when suddenly the duo was attacked by Doctor Doom in a large aircraft. Doom captured and subdued Iron Man, and began to fly out over the ocean where he planned to dispose of Iron Man's body once he killed him. Underestimating her, Doom left Squirrel Girl to her own devices. She devised a plan, and used her ability to communicate with squirrels through an open door as the ship passed over the forest. Hundreds of squirrels answered her call and flooded Doom's ship, chewing through the wires, and swamping the evil dictator with their furry bodies. Iron Man was freed, they emerged victorious, and the two heroes went their separate ways. She relocated to New York City. While fighting crime in Central Park, she saved the GLA from muggers who then recruited her. Alongside her new teammates Squirrel Girl witnessed the death of Grasshopper and became very frightened but was determined not to give up. Thanks to her "squirrel army", Squirrel Girl was able to help stop Maelstrom from destroying the world. After Squirrel Girl made a fuss to be certain that Monkey Joe was an official member of the team, he was apparently killed by Dr. Doom seeking revenge. In actuality, this was a rejected member of the GLA named Leather Boy in a variation of Dr. Doom's costume. Squirrel Girl found a new squirrel companion, the only one of her "squirrel army" who had survived Maelstrom's wrath, whom she named Tippy Toe. Squirrel Girl and Tippy Toe managed to individually defeat M.O.D.O.K., Terrax, and Thanos. Uatu, the Earth's Watcher, was on hand to confirm that the Thanos she defeated was the real thing, and not a clone or copy of any kindan explanation that has sometimes been used to excuse some of Thanos' more embarrassing performances over the years. After M.O.D.O.K. was defeated, Dum-Dum Dugan offered her a position at S.H.I.E.L.D., explaining that they'd been watching her for some time and found her to be one of the most effective people ever at defeating powerful super villains. Squirrel Girl declined the offer, saying she was happy being with the GLA. Squirrel Girl was one of the few mutants to retain their powers after M-Day. She later helped the Thing defeat Bi-Beast. While visiting squirrel friends in Central Park, Squirrel Girl came across Thing fighting with Bi-Beast. She told the squirrels to retrieve the smelliest garbage they could find and place it around the combatants, resulting in everyone having to hold their noses. Bi-Beast had to use both hands to hold his noses, leaving himself defenceless, allowing Thing to knock him out. Squirrel Girl and the rest of the newly-renamed Great Lakes Champions, who took the name after winning a poker game, registered under the Superhero Registration Act the morning the law was enacted. However, mercenary-for-hire Deadpool, assuming the Champions were non-registered, attacked the team at their headquarters (Deadpool sought to ingratiate himself with the government by capturing non-registered heroes). Deadpool was bested in combat by Squirrel Girl; his distraction at her appearance and name contributed to his inability to mount an adequate defence to her attacks. Squirrel Girl and the once-again-renamed Great Lakes Initiative teamed up with Deadpool a few months later to take down AIM agents who had kidnapped a wayward Olympian God and fashioned an inebriation ray that made every superhero on the planet (save for Deadpool and the GLI) drunk. After the battle, Deadpool decided to hang around the GLI's new government-funded headquarters for a while as a "reserve member". Squirrel Girl was a huge fan of the New Warriors, especially Robbie "Speedball" Baldwin, on whom she had a crush. She learned of Speedball's transformation into the darker hero code-named Penance after Deadpool provided her with a copy of . Squirrel Girl travelled to Thunderbolts Mountain to convince Robbie to lighten up and stop being Penance. Frustrated by his current attitude and unwavering determination to remain as Penance, Squirrel Girl travelled to Latveria to use one of Dr. Doom's time machines to travel to the past and prevent Speedball from ever becoming Penance. The machine instead transported her into the future, where she encountered an alternate version of Speedball (whom she unsuccessfully tried to get to travel back to the past with her), and Mr. Immortal, who told her she has an important task to perform in the past — namely, kicking Deadpool out of the Great Lakes Initiative's headquarters. New Avengers Doreen was hired to be the nanny of Danielle Cage and lived in the Avengers Mansion alongside the New Avengers until Luke Cage left the team. She followed him and Jessica Jones, as she was still the nanny of their child. ESU Student After leaving Luke Cage and Jessica Jones, Doreen started living secretly in the attic of the Avengers Mansion until she enrolled in the Empire State University. During her first day of class she encountered who would become her best friend and confidante, Nancy Whitehead. | Powers = Squirrel Girl is a mutant with several traits that are similar to or usually associated with squirrels. Squirrel Girl possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, and reflexes. *'Superhuman Strength:' Squirrel Girl is super-humanly strong and can lift between 800 lbs and 25 tons. *'Leaping:' Squirrel Girl can leap several stories. *'Climbing:' Squirrel Girl has small claws on each finger and toe to enhance her griping and climbing abilities. *'Knuckle Spike:' Squirrel Girl has a a retractable knuckle spike capable of carving through solid wood. *'Prehensile Tail:' Squirrel Girl has a bushy, 3 foot long semi-prehensile tail that she can use to cover opponents’ eyes or wrap around herself for warmth. When in her civilian identity, she tucks it into her pants, passing off the extra bulge as "having a conspicuously awesome butt." *'Communicate with Squirrels:' Squirrel Girl can perfectly mimic squirrel sounds (which she refers to as "Squirrelese"), as well as actually communicate with and direct the actions of squirrels. She often uses a number of squirrels to distract or even assault others, chewing through circuitry and other materials. She shares a close, possibly empathic, bond with certain squirrels, such as Monkey Joe and Tippy Toe. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Deadpool's Guide to Super Villains: A series of 4522 educational trading cards written by Deadpool. Doreen relies on these as a primary source of information for whatever villain she is facing. ** Deadpool's Guide to Super Villains Super Accessories: An appendix of Deadpool's Guide to Super Villains, a series of 1622 cards featuring different villain's methods of transportation. | Transportation = Squirrel-a-gig | Weapons = | Notes = * It is unclear whether the markings around Squirrel Girl's eyes are natural or cosmetically applied. * According to the Marvel.com database's powergrid, Squirrel Girl possesses powers on par with those of the Living Tribunal. * Squirrel Girl was 14 years old at the time of her first appearance, and announced that her birthday is sometime in July. It is unknown how much she has aged in her most recent appearance, however, in her 2015 series she is a college student so she must be above 18 years old. *It can be assumed, then, that her mother moved with her from Los Angeles to New York between her first and second appearances. The ramifications of her sudden move to Milwaukee to be with the GLA and her relationship with her mother have not yet been explored. * In addition to Monkey Joe and Tippy Toe, Squirrel Girl gave specific names to several other squirrels. These were named Slippy Pete, Mr. Freckle, and Nutso, and all were presumably killed when they were sucked into the singularity created by Maelstrom. * Squirrel Girl's first appearance was almost assured to be her last, given the silliness of the character's concept, especially in the grittier and more grown up comic market trend of the early 1990s. She existed primarily as a matter of trivia, or an example of an extremely bad character, for the next decade. Her only known appearance during this time was as the pattern on a pair of underwear worn by the comedic character Deadpool in issue 7 of his series. * In 2005, comic writer Dan Slott wrote a four issue miniseries for the superhero team the Great Lakes Avengers. Created in 1989, this parody team was made up of enthusiastic heroes with bizarre and almost-but-not-quite useless abilities. They had appeared only a handful of times over their 16 year history, serving as comic relief. In commemoration of the team's first starring series, the first roster changes were made, and the Squirrel Girl character was revived. Along with appearing in the story, she also introduced each issue, usually giving a disclaimer or opinion piece about the contents of the series. Her side-kick squirrel, Monkey Joe, was also added to the team, and was used as a sort of commentator to the series, appearing in a circle alongside the story to make comedic and smart- @#!*% remarks. | Trivia = * It was revealed at the end of Original Sin that despite her poorly chosen code-name, she did not in fact like squirrel * Wolverine and Squirrel Girl seemingly crossed paths with each other (either a team-up or they dated), and had agreed to never see one each other again. * While Squirrel Girl's abilities seem silly, her fight record is almost unparallelled. She has defeated: ** Doctor Doom ** The Mandarin ** Giganto ** M.O.D.O.K. ** Thanos ** Terrax ** Bug-Eyed Voice ** Bi-Beast ** Deadpool ** Pluto ** Wolverine ** Fin Fang Foom ** Baron Mordo ** Korvac ** Ego the Living Planet | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/sqlgrl.htm }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Zoopathy Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Leaping Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Rodent Form Category:Regeneration Category:Low Threats Category:Empire State University Student